


Blush

by glittercake



Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: “I goddamn love you.” Bucky bites his peck right through the lace and hugs him close when he squirms. “Now turn over for me, sweetheart. Let me see that ass.”Sam obliges, he says, “It’s pretty cute from the back," wiggling his hips.Bucky snorts fondly and runs his fingers along the lace that so scantily covers Sam’s hips.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509827
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> For the Lingerie square on my Bingo card.
> 
> This can also be read as a companion piece to [Fifty Shades of Relaxation: Cap Wilson's Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105674) but is very much a stand-alone fic of equal thirst proportions.

They said they needed a break. Sam, more specifically, said he needed a break. 

And here they are, standing at the flower riddled entrance of a century-old villa—their home for the next three weeks. 

Bucky takes in a lungful of the new air. Not the compact, stale air of the jet, not the conditioned air in the limo (yes, limo, because Wilson is  _ that  _ serious about relaxing). No, this is pure and clean ocean damp air; like fresh sea salt and food being cooked up somewhere. 

“Help a guy out, Barnes.” Sam groans and dumps a suitcase in his arms. Sharon called it a 'toiletry bag' when they were packing. She also stuffed it full of soaps, ointments, cologne, and lube. Bucky was really just going to fill it with that last item and call it a day.

They haul the luggage to the reception desk, where Sam finally removes his shades and cap. He’s dressed in black shorts and a dark floral print button-up, and Bucky hasn’t been able to look anywhere else all day. 

Sam charms his way into an ocean view, morning sun, night breeze room—the poor receptionist didn’t stand a chance—and a very kind gentleman shows them upstairs. 

The hallways of the villa are stupidly narrow and quiet, sunlit in spots, and that’s probably the only reason Bucky doesn’t have a hand on his knife, which reiterates exactly why he also needs this break. 

“Votre chambre, monsieur.” the little man in a tux says. 

“Merci,” says Sam and slips a note into his hand. He creaks open the heavy wooden door and sweet baby jesus, Bucky's never seen anything like this. 

It's massive and open and calm. All white and cream furniture, big pillows on the couches, long flowy curtains that billow out onto the terrace. Bright pink Bogan Villas draped in fat clusters over the awning, crawling down the wall on either side.

Aside from Sam, it's the most beautiful thing Bucky's ever laid eyes on. 

They unpack, get washed up, and head out for an early dinner on the pier. 

Bucky is lazed back looking at the sunset on the horizon but Sam's shifting around in his chair for no reason, Bucky can discern. He's also got a faint red blush tinting his nose and cheeks. Bucky's not complaining, Sam's real cute when he's all coy, but it has him wondering what it's all about. 

Once they're back at the villa, Sam draws all the curtains and disappears into their suite, while Bucky pours them some champagne. 

"You okay in there??" He calls to the room because Sam's very quiet and taking a little long.

"Uh… yeah… yeah, think I'm good now." comes Sam's voice, muffled and distracted. 

Bucky is just about to ask what's going on when Sam comes walking out of the bedroom, and Bucky does a double-take, so fast his neck hurts. 

He puts the champagne glass down wrong, and it clatters over on the table. He can’t bring himself to give a single shit because Sam goddamn Wilson is sauntering toward him in bubblegum pink fucking  _ lingerie.  _

A lacy little bra, panties so tiny it seems impossible to get on; it’s just straps and dainty fabric everywhere and… suspenders?? 

“Are those…” he says—throat dry, and probably staring like a total fool—looking at the thin leather belt wrapped around Sam’s middle, the same straps that follow down to his thighs and connects to the bands of his stockings. Because yes, Wilson went all out. 

Sam slips his fingers between the two straps on his thighs, pulls, and lets it snap back hard. Holy shit, Bucky can’t breathe right.

“Yup,” he says so smug, so totally aware of what the sight of him like this is doing to Bucky.

He stops in front of Bucky, perfectly within reach, but when Bucky brings his hand up to the delicate pink lace around Sam’s hips to touch, Sam swats his hand away and says, “Huh-uh.” 

Bucky’s cheeks flare-up, his belly tight with anticipation. “Oh, honey…” he says, can’t help but bite his lip, watching Sam with a nervous kind of electricity buzzing through him, aching with the need to ravage this man right here like this until he’s a weeping mess in Bucky’s arms.

Sam has mercy on him at least and leans in for a kiss, but that just makes Bucky’s knees feel stupid since Sam opens his mouth and lets his tongue slide over Bucky’s bottom lip. 

“Sit down, sergeant,” he says, and Bucky just instantly falls back on the chaise lounge behind him, propped in the corner.

He watches as Sam turns to get the stereo working. His attention fixed on Sam’s butt and how much Bucky wants to bite those ass cheeks and hear Sam scream.

Those suspender straps curve over his ass so deliciously, and at the back of each cheek, there’s a metal ring and a tiny little bow right in the middle; Bucky’s never seen anything so goddamn sexy, especially the way Sam’s ass looks in this, the way his thigh muscles are flexing in those stockings. 

Obviously, he’s achingly hard by the time Sam puts a nice slow song on for them, but he tries to keep his cool, watches Sam turn around and tug a little on the panties. Bucky can literally not help himself, can’t stop his eyes from dragging down Sam’s body, or help that his gaze gets stuck on the bulge in the front of the panties. He wants to put his goddamn mouth on it, wants to bury his face in Sam and never come up for air.

“You have any idea how fucking gorgeous you look right now?” he says, and Sam comes to sit in his lap, Bucky keeps his hands to himself for now, just lets Sam get comfortable.

“Got a pretty good idea. Might have had a little fun while getting dressed.” Sam says, and when Bucky frowns, Sam takes his hand and guides it around to his ass, slowly moving the panties aside until Bucky’s fingers hit something hard and cold. 

His brain obviously and immediately knows what it is, but his mouth betrays him, and he makes a super dumb sound, the kind of sound he guesses you make when your brain melts in your skull. 

He’s suddenly not sure how he’s going to get through the rest of this lazy evening if Sam so much as breaths in his direction again. 

“Sam, christ I’m about to come in my pants honey, what are you doing?” he says with an extra rasp in his voice that makes it sound like he just ran a mile. 

Sam takes Bucky's face in his hands and looks at him, and just before he kisses him again, he says, "Seducing you. Is it working?"

Bucky sighs, squeezing Sam's ass, "Sweet jesus, honey, yeah."

While they kiss, Sam puts his hands over Bucky's, bringing them up to his chest, right over the lace that covers his pecs. 

Bucky's heart takes one wild leap, hips coming up to meet Sam's, and he cups Sam's tits in both hands. His thumbs slide over the soft lace, and beneath he feels Sam's nipples harden. He smiles when a quiet little moan escapes Sam's lips, so he keeps rubbing.

Soon they're neck-deep in kissing, bodies moving desperately along, Sam has started undoing the rest of Bucky's buttons and gets his hands on Bucky's skin. 

Bucky pushes forward, feeling lightheaded from how Sam’s moving on top of him, the whole aesthetic of this, being here with his guy, the one that he’s so fucking crazy over, this fantastic surprise Sam put together just for him…

And when Sam starts undoing his pants, sliding his hand against Bucky’s skin, he’s moaning; head tipped back as Sam starts stroking and working him over. He’s wet, he knows he is, and he can't help how he’s fucking up into Sam’s fist.

Sam’s got that way of locking eyes when he’s doing Bucky, and it’s just the most ridiculously romantic thing he’s experienced in his one hundred years of living; when those brown eyes go full-blown dark, those long lashes blink at Bucky like that. He’s way too close; he loves this guy too much to try and hold out. He’s got the advantage of doing it as many times as he wants to though, so he lets himself go.

“Honey…” he says, slips his fingers underneath the lace of Sam’s bra, his other hand on Sam’s ass.

“I know,” Sam whispers and leans down to spit and twist his hand over the head of Bucky’s dick.

And god fucking damn, that’s it. That’s all it takes- Bucky’s hips give one violent jerk, and he’s coming, dripping over Sam’s hands and some down his own abs too. Nothing gets on the pretty pink lingerie; that shit looks expensive. He’d honestly hate to ruin it.

Sam looks at him and smiles, wipes his hand on the inside of Bucky’s shirt, “So easy,” he purrs, “I love it.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says through a daze as he comes down, still a little breathless, “You make it pretty easy,” he snaps one of the suspenders. Sam only flinches minutely, looks like he’s more turned on than anything, so Bucky lowers his hand to Sam’s dick, starts rubbing up through the satin and lace, and feels a wet spot form. “You gonna come in these fancy panties, baby boy?”

Sam’s hips circle into Bucky’s touch, a skew grin makes his way onto Sam’s lips, “On you,” he breathes out, grabs hold of Bucky’s shoulders while Bucky pulls the panties down. They don’t get far, just stretched over the tops of Sam’s thighs because they are unbelievably thick, which makes Bucky one of the luckiest assholes on this side of the equator.

He returns the favor and jacks Sam, off nice and slow, gets himself worked up watching Sam chase it, how he’s so tuned into what he likes that he just steers Bucky in the right direction, squeezing his hand over Bucky’s around his dick, his free hand reaching up to pinch his own nipple. God, it’s a sight, Bucky can die watching this, and it’ll be the perfect end.

Sam sucks in a breath, guides their hands faster and faster—Bucky knows he likes to finish hard, with impact, so he works with Sam—and feels it in Sam’s legs the way they start trembling just before he comes. When it finally hits him, it’s like a deep sigh, slumping lazily to rest his head on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky lets him breathe for a little while—rubs his back, long sweeps up then down over the curve of his ass—but Bucky’s already back on the wire, ready to go again and he knows Sam gets there quicker than most, just takes a little work on Bucky’s part.

So he grips the back of Sam’s thighs, lowers him on the chaise lounge, and tells him, “I goddamn love you.” Bucky bites his peck right through the lace and hugs him close when he squirms. “Now turn over for me, sweetheart. Let me see that ass.”

Sam obliges, he says, “It’s pretty cute from the back," wiggling his hips. 

Bucky snorts fondly and runs his fingers along the lace that so scantily covers Sam’s hips.

He uses the metal rings and pulls so that Sam lifts himself just a little. Sam’s fist is already curled into the couch material, body tense with anticipation. “What’re are you nervous for baby, you know I take good care of you,” Bucky says. 

He moves the lace panties out of the way and before Sam can respond Bucky leans down and licks over the plug in Sam’s ass, his tongue just barely touches skin and Sam inhales hard. “Oh, god!”

“Yeah,” Bucky murmurs and does it again, this time he pushes down on the plug a little harder, and Sam moans, writhing away and then into it.

“Stop teasing. Fuck! Got myself all bothered with this stupid underwear, Barnes.” Sam stutters. Bucky can hear his heart pound; it’s so loud.

“You come to me dressed in goddamn  _ lingerie _ , baby, and you expect me to rush it? Just so you can get off again? Hm?” Bucky bites down on his left ass cheek. “What kind of business do you think I run here, sugar tits?”

“Sugar tits!?” Sam sputters, laughing.

Bucky twists the plug around, cuts Sam’s laugh right off just like that, turns it into a gasp instead. “You see what those babies look like in this thing?” he pulls on the one strap for emphasis and Sam goes “nggh”

Bucky gets rid of the rest of his clothes, so he’s naked when he leans down and plasters himself against Sam again. He kisses down his back to where it dips, and the leather belt cuts into his skin, Bucky kisses that too, holds the panties to the side and starts pulling the plug out with his other hand.

Sam gasps, but Bucky strokes his cheek, his lips, “Shh baby, nice and slow, huh?” Sam breathes out, relaxes, and Bucky places an open mouth kiss on his shoulder, “Perfect.” The plug gets tossed on the ground, and Bucky’s quick about slipping two fingers into Sam.

He doesn’t really need it, the prep work, he’s pretty loose, but Bucky loves feeling him, so he plays around just a little, build up a nice rhythm: breathing together, rocking their bodies in sync, answering each other’s soft little whimpers.

Then, once Sam’s pushing back into his hand, wanting more, Bucky lines his dick up and slides in. He bottoms out then stays still while Sam adjusts, he waits for Sam to push up on his elbows and turns to grin at him before he moves.

That first drag is torture for them both, Sam clenches impossibly tight around Bucky, and Bucky doesn’t have the skinniest dick, so he knows it’s torturous for Sam too. He’s always got shit to say about it.

“Fuck sakes,” Sam groans, and Bucky chuckles as he dips back in, inch by inch this time.

“Fat dick for a fat ass,” Bucky says and slaps Sam’s right ass cheek, which sends a sharp curl of want up his spine.

Sam jumps at the smack, throws his hips back a little, so it makes his ass jiggle the way Bucky loves. “You’re disgusting, I swear.”

“Fuck, do that again,” Bucky says, slaps his other cheek and holds still so Sam can do the thing again.

“Terrible, Barnes,” Sam moans. He’s too sharp for someone who’s getting fucked; Bucky’s got to up his game, he thinks.

This time Bucky brings his hand down harder, feels his palm sting, “Stop talking back and fuck yourself,” he laughs, but Sam’s already throwing his hips back onto Bucky’s cock. He can see Sam smiling as he drops his head between his shoulders. “Just like that, yeah.”

They go at it like that for a while, with Bucky from behind, and he takes the opportunity to let his hands explore the pink straps and lace of Sam’s underwear, running them down his thighs so he can feel the silk of the stockings and the warmth of Sam's skin underneath. 

"Faster... go faster," Sam stutters out, trying to fuck himself back to get Bucky deeper in him. 

Bucky grabs hold of the leather straps and gives a good, hard yank when he pushes in again. He's hitting hard now, and quick, making Sam's thighs and ass jiggle some more, making him squeeze impossibly tight around Bucky's dick.

He leans down low, flush against Sam’s back, and reaches around to grab his pecs again. "Fast enough for you, honey?"

Sam groans, slack-mouthed, and arches his back, reaches back for Bucky’s thigh to pull him closer, “Fuck, it's good, baby.”

"Yeah, doll? Wanna finish?"

Sam nods, gasping into the couch cushion because Bucky is nudging right up against his prostate now. "H-harder!"

"Alright, start jerking that pretty dick off then," Bucky says and snaps forward to give Sam what he wants. 

He's moving so fast now; the friction is building to something unbearable, and Sam's whining incoherently, mouth parted and sweet and so pretty. 

"Shit, honey," Bucky moans as his second orgasm blasts through him. 

Sam's jerking himself off fast and desperate as Bucky fills him up, and he comes with a soft, satiated moan, his movements getting slower and slower. 

Bucky pulls out and flips Sam over with a quick tug and spreads himself over Sam's body, nuzzling his face into Sam's neck, "You'll be the end of me…" he murmurs.

He rubs their softening dicks together; it's so messy and gross and kind of perfect. Sam gasps and pleasurably melts with a sigh. 

Bucky kisses him, deep and a little dirty, and when he pulls back a little, he says, "Love you, Wilson."

And Sam, fuck-drunk and beautiful as all hell, lazily grins and grabs hold of Bucky's ass, "Love you more."

"Not a chance," Bucky says, which is the absolute truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [glitter-cake20](https://glitter-cake20.tumblr.com/)


End file.
